


Welcome Home

by hallieCB3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jonerys, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Chapter 1: A one-shot of Daenerys, thinking about home.Chapter 2: The things Jon Snow didn't know and the things he knew.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this story was going to be only one chapter from Daenerys's perspective. However, I had the idea of seeing from the perspective of the brooding King in the North.

_"I want to go home."_  
  
She thought about that time back in Pentos, when she met Drogo for the first time. She remembered the moment after that meeting, when she was so afraid about her prospect of getting married with the Dothraki Khal, and she told her brother she wanted to go home. Of course Viserys did not care about her wishes other than fulfill his destiny.

She thought of the time Drogon took her away from the pits in Meereen, telling her child something like that.  
  
She always thought her home was back in Westeros. Part of herself thought of home as a house with a red door and a lemon tree. Just like the one she remembered from Braavos, when she and her brother were just a pair of children running away from the usurper's assassins, constantly on the move.  
  
It turned out home could not only be a location, a place. Home could be a person too.  
  
Home was Jon Snow.  
  
Home were those dark eyes, that seemed to see through her outer facade and pierce into her soul. Home was that husky Northern accent in his voice, talking back to her with defiance and standing his ground, refusing to bend the knee and pledge fealty to her.  
  
Home was that sweet and humble tone giving advice to her as she requested, reminding her why she was different from the other rulers and why she wanted to break the wheel.  
  
Home was seeing him petting Drogon and the reaction her child had to an unfamiliar touch.  
  
Home was hearing he would risk his life on that foolish mission and realizing she didn't want him to go. Home was again his eyes defying her by stating he didn't need his permission but at the same time exhorting her to trust in him, same as he trusted her. Home was looking at him trying to tell him something with her eyes when he left, and wishing he could turn back to look at her as he was walking away towards his ship.  
  
Home was the uncertainty she felt after that farewell at the beach of Dragonstone, wondering about what she was feeling and how he would be doing, hoping he would come back safe to her.  
  
Home was running immediately to get her dragons beyond the wall after receiving that raven, not listening to the voice of reason from her Hand Tyrion telling her she couldn't risk her life just like that.  
  
Home was the despair she felt when she saw him falling into the ice lake, and had to make a choice to leave immediately to save her dragon and that foolish mission even when it meant leaving him behind.  
  
Home was the relief she felt when she was already walking away from her waiting spot at the top of the wall when she heard that horn, making her to come back and see him, half-dead mounted on a horse.

Home was the horror she felt inside when she saw the scars on his half-frozen body realizing that what Ser Davos had said ("he took a knife in the heart") was not actually a figure of speech. Home was the dread she felt when she thought she might not have met him at all.  
  
Home was the intense feeling she could read into his eyes on that boat back from Eastwatch, when he pledged himself and the North to her. Home was everything she wanted to deny, but couldn't. Home was his hand holding on to hers, and not letting it go when the weight of her emotions was too heavy for her to handle.  
  
Home was the fear she felt when she realized she was in love with him. Home was the nervousness she felt when she took her hand away telling him he needed to rest, when all she really wanted was to stay the hours sitting by his side, losing herself in the dark pool of his eyes.  
  
Home were the mixed feelings she got when she heard him acknowledging his pledge to her in the Dragonpit. Home was the brief contact between their hands when she handed him back the dragon bone, when he told her she was not like everyone else. Home was that look in his eyes telling her that bloody witch was not to be trusted, and that spark she could notice in his face subtly letting her now that he would be happy to prove her wrong.  
  
Home was that particular tone in his voice suggesting they should sail together to show their alliance to the Northern people rather than having her flying on top of Drogon to get to Winterfell.  
  
Home was that knock on the door at the break of day that filled her with hopes and expectations.  
  
Home was sleeping in his arms, not caring about anything else at that specific moment, just savouring the moment and her feelings for a change.  
  
Winter was here. The Night King and his Army would come anyway. And Cersei would still challenge her for the throne she deserved. All of it was for certain. There was no need to occupy her mind with all of that for a bit. That would be a concern for another day. Just for now, she decided to enjoy the moment and close her eyes, to indulge in what she had found and to allow herself to dream of spring.

But just before drifting back to sleep, she looked aside and saw him looking back at her. He just kissed her forehead softly and hugged her tightly, like telling her: _"Welcome home"_.


	2. He knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the perspective from the brooding King in the North.

He didn't know he would be killed by his sworn brothers, who clearly had no idea of the danger that was coming for all of them.

 

He didn't know where he would go exactly after realizing his oath to the Night's Watch was no longer applicable from the moment he has been murdered and he had declared his watch had actually ended.

 

He didn't know her sister Sansa would end up looking for him at Castle Black, right after he decided to walk away from his former position as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and right before he would go south.

  
   
He didn't know the tricks Ramsay Bolton would play on him. Tricks that caused him to act impulsively and almost lose the battle had not the Knights of the Vale rode in the nick of time to defeat the Boltons.

  
He didn't know the Northern lords would choose him as their leader, after a 10 yr-old girl had enthusiastically proclaimed him as their King.

  
He didn't know what motivated the Dragon Queen to invite him to Dragonstone to pledge his fealty to her. He didn't know how on the Seven Kingdoms a Lannister - Tyrion, who had sent him the raven with the invitation - had ended up serving the last Targaryen as her Hand of the Queen. He didn't know a raven would arrive a few days later from the Citadel, from his dear friend Sam letting him know Dragonstone had a lot of dragonglass to be mined for weapons to fight the White Walkers and their Army of the Dead.

  
He didn't know why the Lord of Light had singled him out to come back from death.

  
He didn't know if he would love again. In fact, he thought the only love in his life would be that wildling kissed by fire who died in his arms.

  
Boy, he was wrong.

  
He knew some things.

  
He knew how impatient he felt when the beautiful Dragon Queen walked towards him listing all her achievements, so entitled diminishing the real danger coming from up North.

  
He knew the despair he felt when nobody would believe him. He knew he got some hope when Tyrion asked him if he had something reasonable to ask.

  
He knew he was surprised when Daenerys had allowed him to mine the dragonglass. He knew she might be proud and entitled, but looking at her lovely and singular features would awe him every single time.

  
He knew that seeing her in the cave removed certain emotions he thought died with him when he was murdered, bringing him memories of another cave, another woman, but at the same time those memories were getting blurry in his mind's eye. He knew he had a fleeting thought of kissing her when she took a step closer to him, but disregarded that thought immediately, trying not to give it away through his eyes.

  
He knew the torch light would make her lovely face to look even prettier, even when she would not stop asking him to bend the bloody knee. He knew he was slightly shocked when she used the very same words he had told Mance Ryder back in Castle Black when trying to convincing to do the same Daenerys was asking him.

  
He knew he felt empathy for her when they walked out of the dragonglass cave and she was told of the loss of another ally. He knew he felt not wise enough to give her any advice, but tried to put in words some of the admiration he noticed he felt for her and all her achievements to help her calm her down and look for the better choice.

  
He knew he was looking at the horizon, supposedly brooding with no reason other than just walking around the island, but in reality he was waiting for her to come back. He knew he didn't expect the dragon to land right in front of him, and he knew he had some fear at standing at that gorgeous beast but at the same time he felt the excitement flowing through his veins at having the chance of seeing such a mythical creature so close to him. He knew deep inside, something he could not explain how, that he was brave enough to remove his glove and pet the dragon in front of him.

  
He knew he wanted to know if she was alright after ambushing the Lannister army coming back from Highgarden. He knew her Dothraki army would kill for her, but deep inside he was afraid she would risk herself or her dragon to be injured.

  
He knew she would not stop asking him about that "took a knife in the heart" expression used by Ser Davos. He knew he felt a brief surge of relief when her Dothraki guards appeared in front of them. He knew it was brief since it turned into something he had not felt since a long time ago when he found out the reason her guards were looking for her. He knew he was jealous of the older knight who knelt in front of her, reading a deep love in his eyes towards the beautiful Dragon Queen, same as he was jealous of his half-brother Robb when he was young for being the trueborn son of Eddard Stark whereas he was only a bastard.

  
He knew he felt happy when finding out his long-lost half-siblings were alive, but at the same time felt worried about what Bran saw in his visions. He knew he had to come back to the North to help prepare his people for the clear and present danger coming for them, even if he had not the numbers to face the Army of the Dead. He knew the plan proposed by Tyrion was a foolish plan, but maybe it was the best they had. He knew he felt again the need to prove himself when he heard Ser Jorah Mormont volunteering to go catch a wight and bring it to King's Landing. He knew he recognized the sudden pain reflected in the eyes of Daenerys Targaryen when he expressed he would go beyond the wall. He knew he had to be defiant expressing his own authority as a King, so he didn't need her permission to go. He knew she reluctantly agreed to let him go when he urged to trust in him same as he trusted in her.

  
He knew her eyes were telling a lot when he was leaving Dragonstone and even tried to joke about it. He knew he had to steel himself not to dwell into the possibilities he could read into her eyes, since he was not sure if the feelings were actually there or if it was something he wanted to read on them.

 

He knew he did want so bad to look back when he and the other men were pushing the boat from the shores of Dragonstone, but he was actually afraid to see her again and lose the will to leave her side at all.

  
He knew it was foolish to ask Gendry to run back to Eastwatch and send her a raven asking for help. He knew the only reason he didn't want to die was because he would not see her again.

  
He knew he felt such an intense relief when the dragon screech was heard and he saw the three dragons breathing fire to kill the wights. He knew he was deep in love with this unique and wonderful woman, just like the warrior queens and princesses he used to read about when he was young, looking regal and fierce riding her dragon and landing near them to take them out of there.

  
He knew he felt insurmountable rage when he saw the Night King's throwing his spear and taking down one of her dragons. He knew he would be able to kill that creature at that moment just to make him pay for the pain he was causing to her.

  
He knew they had to leave immediately when he saw the White Walker monarch getting another spear to throw it at the dragon she was mounted on. He knew he felt a piercing pain all over his body when the wights threw him inside the ice lake, and desperately tried to go back t the surface but at the same time hoped she had left already to save herself and the others.

  
He knew he would die when the air came back to his lungs but he felt his stiff limbs not able to give another step. He knew he was confused when that lone rider appeared to save him, just to find out his long-lost uncle Benjen was still alive, though his face looked somehow different than the one he remembered the last time he saw his uncle leaving Castle Black when he was just a Night Watch's recruit.

  
He knew he had no idea where he was when he woke up after a long sleep, but felt relieved to see her sitting by his side. He knew he immediately remembered what she went through - by looking at the sadness of her features - and started apologizing immediately.

  
He knew he had been so stubborn before. He knew he didn't need to, but he pledge himself to her and called her his Queen. He knew he didn't care about anything anymore, and he knew holding her hand was something close to heaven for him. He knew disappointment when she let his hand go but tried to understand her fears to avoid to go further in the feeling they shared, from what he saw in her eyes.

  
He knew when he saw her making that great entrance into the Dragonpit, that no matter how many times he would see her riding her dragon, that sight would always amaze him.

 

He knew it had been a long time since the time he saw Cersei Lannister for the first time in Winterfell, when she was just the consort queen of Robert Baratheon and him a young highborn bastard. He knew people was wrong back then by calling the daughter of Tywin Lannister the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. He knew he felt angry at her lack of belief to the danger coming for all the Seven Kingdoms.

  
He knew he felt a rush of disgust when he heard Euron Greyjoy leaving the parlay not before insinuating himself to Daenerys. He knew he would beat the Ironborn's face to a pulp if he had the chance.

  
He knew he might be just a Northern fool, but he would not stop being true to his word, he was as honourable as his father. He knew she was not like everyone else, and that he needed to tell her so while looking at her eyes in the Dragonpit. He knew, deep inside, he wanted to prove that damn witch wrong if there was any chance of them getting closer in that sense.

  
He knew that Ser Jorah was right and that it would be safer and faster for her to fly with Drogon to Winterfell, but he also knew he wanted her to sail with him in the same ship, together.

  
He knew he had been brave enough to face the wildlings attacking Castle Black, he had been brave enough to face the White Walkers in Hardhome and beyond the wall, brave enough to face the Bolton cavalry and fight them to get Winterfell back from the usurper. But he and the Old Gods in the Forest knew how much courage he had to gather that night, standing at her door, to be selfish for a little while and knock.

 

He knew he was looking forward to see his siblings again. He knew he missed the sound advice of his half-sister Sansa, the one who back in the day would not treat him well as the other trueborn Stark children did, but that now had acquired a lot of wisdom and learned from all what she had been through. He knew he truly missed Arya, and he couldn't wait to hear from her adventures after the last time she was seen in King's Landing. He knew he wanted to see that little boy that was unconscious when he left Winterfell. He knew he was looking forward to see Ghost, his direwolf again.

 

He always thought home was Winterfell, or Castle Black, or the cave beyond the wall, or the North. But he had found his true home.

 

Home was having the woman he loved in his arms. The proud foreign silver-haired Queen he had refused to bend the knee to at the beginning.

 

He knew perhaps it was not the perfect timing to fall in love and wish for a future with this beautiful queen, if she would have him, but he didn't care. He knew the Northern lords would be hard to convince she was he best choice for ruling the Seven Kingdoms and that she was selfish enough to bring her armies to the North and help them in the Great War to come if they wanted to stand a chance to defeat the Night King.

 

He knew the danger coming for all of them was great. He knew not all of them might make it alive. But he knew the present moment was all they had, and he knew he had to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of writing this, it is really short but I guess the hype is real, it's always been real. I gotta admit I took borrowed the "Welcome Home" thing from Rogue One (my avatar can give me away) but I like the concept of thinking of home as something other than just a place or a location. 
> 
> Feedback is truly appreciated! :D
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
